YuGiOh GX: DigiDestiny
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: Pretty simple. The GX main character get chossen as DigiDestined and they get help from an old friend of the Odiaba DigiDestined.
1. It Begins

_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_

_**Meets**_

_**Digimon**_

**Me: "Okay. New story. Now before I can do much with it I'm going to need some help for you, the readers, concerning who gets what Digimon for a partner, the type of Digivice they get for their partner, and if they should have Crests for their partners to reach Ultimate Level along with what trait those Crests represent. The ones I've already decided on are listed below along with the genders of their partner. Sex will be involved later on, weither it's DigimonXHuman, HumanXHuman, or DigimonXDigimon will depend entirely on what you readers feel like seeing happen and whatever I'm in the mood to write at that moment. Anyway the main couples are AlexisXJaden, ChazzXMindy (Or is it Jasmine? I can never decide which to put him with. Lol) AtticusXJasmine and OCXOC. Now I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh but I **_**do**_** own two sets of Digimon and their evolutions. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter, short as it will be, and I hope that you'll all help me out with Digimon Partner Selections. Oh and I'm going to need to know what generation fo Digivice to give the GX DigiDestined. And NO NEW CHPATER ON ANY OF MY OTHER FICS UNTIL I GET MY LAST SUBMITTED POLL ANSWERED!"**

_**GX DigiDestined, Digimon Partners (NON-NEGOTIABLE!), Digivice Type**_

**Atticus Rhoades-Gazimon (Male)**

**Digivice: ?**

**Alexis Rhoades-Gatomon (Female)**

**Digivice: ?**

**Codie-DeviGuilmon (Male. I own.)**

**Digivice: Mixture of all types from all seasons. Resembles D-Power more than anything.**

**'Tyranno' Haselberry-Gazimon (Will have different Champion form. Male)**

The sun was jsut setting over Duel Academy and Jaden and his friends were all in the school's Duel Arena cleaning the Holo-projectors as punishment for Jaden having slept through a class that counted for more than 3/4 of his final grade.

"I can't beleive that you feel asleep during a class as important as this one Jay. And not only that but you ended up getting us into trouble for trying to wake you up." sighed Alexis Rhoades as she sent an angry glare at her boyfriend.

"I said I was sorry Lex. I didn't mean to get you guys in trouble. It's jsut that Dr. Crowler's lectures get even more boring every time he gives one." Jaden replied as he looked apologetically at his girlfriend.

"Well, Sarge, if you haden't fallen asleep while youwere supposed to be on duty we wouldn't need to be cleaning these Holo-projecters." said 'Tyranno' Haselberry as he also looekd over at Jaden.

Jaden sighed again and he went back to work on cleaning his Holo-projector when, suddenly, all the Holo-projectors seemed to come to life and everyone backed away from them in surprise.

"Jaden! What did you do?" asked Atticus as he slowly looked at his sister's boyfriend in shock.

"I didn't do anything Atticus! I swear!" said Jaden as he also backed away from the Holo-projector he had been cleaning while something that looked like a bunch of eggs started to appear from the holographic rainbow that signaled that the Holo-projectors were on.

"What's going on Jay? I don't like how those egg things are coming out of the Holo-projectors." said Syrus as he moved to hide behind Atticus.

After a few moments the group were standing in front of ten eggs.

**Me: "Okay. That's the first chapter up. Until I get soem reviews for this I can't continue it. So hurry and give them to me."**


	2. A Word from the Author

_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_

_**Meets**_

_**Digimon**_

**Me: "Okay. Here's the deal people. If you read this fic and don't like it then jsut say 'I didn't really like this fic' in a review and I'll try to make it better in later chapters. OR you could jsut stop reading the thing entirely. It's not like I've got a gun pointed to your heads and am forcing you to read my fics you know. ANYWAY, on to the main reason why I'm updating this fic, yet not writing a new chapter for it...YET. The reason I CAN'T write a new chapter is a very simple one...NOT ONE OF YOU PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING ME WITH IDEAS FOR WHO GETS WHAT SPECIES OF DIGIMON FOR A PARTNER OR WHAT TYPE OF DIGIVICE EACH OF THE GX DIGIDESTINED WILL HAVE! Without those ideas I'm sorry, really but, there WON'T be a new chpter. Sorry for seeming harsh."**

**Jaden: "WHAAA...!" Looks at readers. "Come on guys! Give the guy some reviews! I REALLY want to know who I get as a partner!"**

**Everyone else without a partner yet: "YEAH!"**

**Me: "Also make the species have at least ONE form that shares a somewhat similarity to each Duelist's Deck. THAT'S what Iwas going for. Thanks."**


	3. The Introductions

_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_

_**Meets**_

_**Digimon**_

**Me: "Okay. Here's the next chapter people. I finally got a review with SOMEONE willing to help me out with this fic. So, as a reward for helping me, I'm going to use that person's ideas! Enjoy!"**

The next day everyone woke up to find that they were still in the Dueling Arena and that the ten eggs weren't part of a computer malfunction which knocked them out. Jaden looked down at the egg that was in front of him and suddenly his stomach growled.

"Jay...do you _HAVE_ to be so loud? Some of us are trying to sleep here." moaned Alexis as she sat up and tiredly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while everyone else started to do the same and grumble.

"Sorry Lex. I can't help it though! When you gotta eat, you gotta eat." Jaden replied as he placed his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously while Alexis jsut sighed and looked around at all the eggs from the night before.

Suddenly a bright light began to eminate from everyone's Duel Disks and, slowly, each Duel Disk began to change shape. After a few minutes the light begfan to subside and, when it did, everyone saw that their Duel Disks now had a space in them large enough for a single card to pass though.

"Whoa! What just happened? And why do our Duel Disks look so different?" asked Syrus as he looked at his new Silver Duel Disk.

Alexis looked at her own new Duel Disk and saw that it was pink. Everyone else also looked down to see their Duel Disks were the color of most of their best Monster card's Attributes.

"This is just plain weird...and we've seen a LOT of really weird shit in our lives lately." said Chazz as he looked at his Black and White Duel Disk.

Everyone else jsut nodded before they heard the sound of something cracking. They all looked aroudn in panic, thinking that the Duel Arena was going to cave in only to find that the source of the sounds were the ten eggs at their feet.

Jaden moved closer to the egg that he'd been sleeping next to last night and looked at it in wonder. Suddenly it cracked open and out came a blue head-like creature with a backswept, crooked, tail. The creature looked up at Jaden while Jaden stared down at it for about five minutes. Suddenly the blue head thing leapt up at Jaden, knocked him down to the ground, and started bouncing happily on his chest.

"Hello Jaden! It's _**so**_ good to finally meet you!" cried the blue head as it continued to bounce on Jaden's chest.

"Uh...not to sound rude little guy but...**_JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!_**" cried Jaden as he suddenly sat up and moved back until he was sitting with his back against Alexis's legs while the blue head jsut kept bouncing happily.

"I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" the blue head replied repeatedly (A/N: "Sound familiar people? Like from Season 1 of Digimon? Lol.") as it continued to bounce ont he ground.

Suddenly the other eggs all hatched and then each of the little head like creatures that came out of them bounced over to each person inthe Duel Arena.

"Hello Chazz. My name is Reremon. I will do everything in my power to protect you and to grow stronger for you." said one of the heads, a yellow one with a fox-like tail, as she suddenly bounced up into Chazz's arms.

"My name is Botamon. I'm going to help you like I do with all my friends Syrus!" said another head, this one black with yellow eyes as she too leapt into Syrus's arms, and started nuzzling him.

"Name's Zurumon Atticus! Nice to meet you!" said another head, this one also yellow but looking like a ball of slime with red eyes, as she just looked up at Atticus witha sligth blush on her cheeks.

"Same here solder! In fact that Zurumon is my twin sister! Even though we both hatched out of different Digi-Eggs." said another Zurumon as he looked up at Hassleberry and gave a curt, saluting, nod at him.

"Hello Alexis! I'm SnowBotamon. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!" said another head, this one white but resembling the one that Syrus wa holding, as she leapt into Alexis's arms and smiled at her.

"And I'm Chibomon Jaden! When I reach Rookie I'm said to be a VERY lucky Digimon to have around!" said the blue head as he leapt into Jaden's arms and smiled.

After the creatures introduced themselves the group of humans jsut looked at them in stunned silence for a few minutes. "Um...e-excuse me...Botamon? What ARE you guys anyway?" asked Syrus only to have the female creatures, including his own Botamon. blast him with bubbles. "AH! Sorry! I meant guys and LADIES!" cried Syrus until the 'Bubble Barrage' ended.

Suddenly all the creatures leapt out ofthe arms of the ones holding them, for theose that had leapt into their human partner's arms, and then they all looked up at the group and smiled while, in unison, saying: "We're DIGIMON! DIGITAL MONSTERS!" (A/N: "I'm sorry! I jsut HAD to put that in here somewhere. It was one of my best lines from Season 1 and it DOES fit witht eh story here.")

After the creatures, the Digimon, finished their explanation they all leapt into their partner's arms and smiled. Suddenly the doors to the Duel Arena opened and Dr. Crowler stormed inside and glared at the Duel Academy students.

"_**AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORNING! DO YOU REALISE THAT YOU'VE JUST SKIPPED MY CLASS THIS MORNING!**_ Slifer Slacker! You have detention...for a week! Starting today!" yelled Crowler as an anger mark throbbed on his forehead.

"Oh man! Come on Dr. Crowler! Why do I have to be given detention? I didn't mean to skip your class!" cried Jaden as he looked like he was about to give reasons why he shouldn't be havign a week's worth of detention.

"Not a words Slacker or it'll be a month's detentions! Now, get out of here and get to your otehr classes before I decide to give you a month extra of detention!" said Crowler as he stormed out andthen the group all sighed and headed to their classes.

"Man. What a jerk. If he tries that sort of thing with Alexis, **_ever_**, he's gonna regret it." SnowBotamon whispered to the other Digimon as they nodded as best they could since they were all basically just heads.

A few hours later the Holo-projectors activated on their own and filled the Duel Arena with the rainbow light that signaled the devices were active. When the light faded, in the middle of the Duel Arena, stood a boy dressed in an all black outfit with a cape (A/N: "Picture the Digimon Emperor's outfit, only black, with Apocolymon's cape.") and a black dragon-like Digimon with golden backswept armguards, crimson claws, and large black demon-like wings.

"Well, well, well. It seems out little Digi-Egg Runaways are here. Let's see if we can't find out where they are and if they've even found their desinded partners shall we DeviGuilmon?" said the boy as he looked at his own Digimon Partner who nodded.

"Let's go Codie. I think it's time I tested out my new power don't you?" asked the Digimon as he smiled darkly at Codie who laughed evilly and raised his own Digivice, and a single card, into the air.

"**_DARK-MODIFY! DARK DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!_**" called Codie as he swiped the card though his Digivice and, suddenly, DeviGuilmon was surrounded by a black aura and he roared evilly.

"_**DeviGuilmon DARK DIGIVOLVE TO...!**_"

**Me: "HA! Cliffhanger! Lol. Sorry about this guys but I want reviews before posting any new chapters. Hope you like this one cause, wheter you do or not, there's more to come! If you agree with who I gave each of the people that still needed partners for Digimon, please, tell me so in your reviews! Later!"**

**DeviGuilmon: "FINALLY! I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me man! _DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!_" Glares at me until I hold out a Guilmon Bun that I turned black with melted chocolate chips. "Okay! I take that back! Now, please, give me the DeviGuilmon Bun!"**

**Me: Hands DeviGuilmon the bun which he starts to wolf down while holding it like Gollum holds the Ring from Lord of the Rings. "Read and Reivew. Oh and I'd also like to thank little kitsune mew mew for her wonderful review. Thanks a lot. ^_^"**


	4. Can You Help Us Digivolve?

_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_

_**Meets**_

_**Digimon**_

**Me: "Okay. Here's the next chapter people. But just to let you, the Readers, that leave negative reviews know I have only this to say to you: You don't like the story then DON'T READ IT ANYMORE! I'M NOT HOLDIGN A GUN TO YOUR HEAD AND FORCING YOU TO READ IT YOU KNOW! And, btw, I didn't MAKE you click on it in the first place. If you're going to leave overly negative chritisisim of someone's work when it's a FIRST ATTEMPT AT A CROSSOVER FOR THOSE TWO SERIES then you don't have ANY right whatsoever to write anything yourselves or expect nice review for YOUR work. Now, to my LOYAL, readers that actually ENJOY reading this story here's the next chapter. Enjoy!"**

_Last time_

"**_DARK-MODIFY! DARK DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!_**"_ called Codie as he swiped the card though his Digivice and, suddenly, DeviGuilmon was surrounded by a black aura and he roared evilly._

"_**DeviGuilmon DARK DIGIVOLVE TO...!**_"

_Now_

Soon after DeviGuilmon was covered in the black aura said aura increased in size until it towered over Codie and then began to disapate until it vanished completely to reveal a creature with twin skeletal arms with the golden backswept armguards, crimson claws, demonic wings and a demonic dragon-like body with the tail of a Monochromon and a black dragon's skull-like helmet (A/N: "It's the best way to discribe BurningGreymon's helmet.").

_**"DEVIDRAGREYMON!"**_ roared the newly Dark Digivolved Digimon as it raised it head up and let out a demonic roar (A/N: "That roar that BurningGreymon let out while Takuya was under the 'Beast Spirit Rage' to let you guy and gals know.").

Codie smiled at his new Champion Level Digimon partner and then he leapt up onto DevidraGreymon's shoulder and then he looked straight ahead. "Now. Let's go find those Runaways. And I really don't care if we have to scorch this entire place to the ground to do it. Let's go." said Codie as DevidraGreymon opened his demonic wings and then they both crashed through the roof of the Dueling Arena and took to the air.

Meanwhile, in a classroom (A/N: "Bare with me. I have NO idea who Jaden's other teachers are or what they teach. Basically I've only heard of him being in Crowler's classes mostly and Banner's as well. But Banner's gone...or at least he's inside his cat."), Jaden was actually awake in the class because every time he looked like he was going to nod off Chibomon would shoot some bubbles at him to wake him up and, when Jaden looked down at him after getting a faceful of bubbles, Chibomon would just look back at him with an expression that said 'Education is extremely important...even to Digimon. You never know when something you learn here today could help you out later in life'. So Jaden stayed awake as best he could.

After a few more minutes the class bell rang to signal the end of the class and Jaden, both due to his earlier hunger and Crowler's earlier threat of a months detention, rushed out of the classroom to ge to his next class...after he got soemthing to eat...and maybe a quick nap under his favorite tree.

"Hey Jay. Wait up will you?" called Alexis as she rushed off after Jaden with SnowBotamon, who was taking a little nap, in her arms. Jaden slowed down enough for Alexis to catch up to him and he smiled at her.

"Sorry Lex. But I so don't want a months worth of detentions so I'm trying to get to my other classes so I don't get Crowler madder than he already is." said Jaden as he smiled sheepishly.

Alexis just laughed quietly that Jaden of all people was actually TRYING not to slack off. Suddenly Jaden sat down, due to the fact that they'd reached his favorite tree, and Alexis sat next to him in the shade.

"This is really a nice place Jay. Anyway, do you know just HOW we're supposed to help our Digital friends get stronger, because I have no ideas at all." said Alexis as she looked down at the still napping SnowBotamon.

Jaden shook his head and shrugged. "Sorry Lex. I'm just as clueless on that subject as you are. Maybe Bastion would know. Hey, let's go find him, so we can ask him!" said Jaden excitedlly as he suddenly stood up and Chibomon nodded happily at the idea.

Alexis smiled as well and nodded and then stood as well and they both headed to the Ra Yellow Dorms to talk with Bastion. When they got to Bastion's room, and opened the door, though they saw Bastion running away from a green head-like Digimon with a single horn and a tail.

"Oh thank Heavens! Jaden, Alexis, you simply must help me! This...being...came out of an egg like object recently and then said object hatched into this creature which insists that it is my firend and partner. Do either of you know what it's talking about?" asked a relieved Bastion when he'd spotted Jaden and Alexis.

"Hey! I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Zerimon. And I'm a guy not a thing." said the new Digimon as he shot Bastion a mock offended look.

Jaden and Alexis both smiled and laughed slightly. "He's just a Digimon Bastion. See, pretty much the whole gang has one of our own, and actually that's why we came to see you. We know that we are supposed to help our Partners get stronger somehow but we have no idea on how to do that. Do you think you can help out?" asked Jaden as he looked down at Chibomon.

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea Jaden. I feel like enough of a fool for having reacted in such an odd manner that is not even remotely close to how I would normally react to any given situation." said Bastion as he sighed and hung his head.

Suddenly, outside the Ra Yellow Dorms, and explosion was heard and Jaden, Alexis, Bastion and their three Digimon all rushed outside to see what was going on. When they got outside, however, the three Baby Digimon all gasped in shock.

"What's wrong SnowBotamon? Are you okay?" asked a conserned Alexis as she looked down at her now frightened partner as SnowBotamon shivered in fear and whimpered softly.

"No Alexis. Everything is NOT okay. Not when **_HE'S_** around!" whimpered SnowBotamon as she continued to stare and shiver in fear at the source of the expolsion as it began to land in front of the three friends and their Digimon.

"Who is that guy anyway?" asked Jaden as he also began to feel nervous about the way the mysterious Digimon was looking at the six of them. _'Oh man! That guy is HUGE! He must a really powerful Digimon is he's able to freak out our Digimon.'_ thought Jaden as he continued to stare up into the blazing red eyes of the mysterious Digimon.

"He's DevidraGreymon Jaden. A Champion-Level Demon Dragon Digimon! He's a Virus Type and he's WAY too powerful for us to even THINK of beating him. Even if we were to attain Mega-Level we'd STILL be far weaker than him...But there's only one DevidraGreymon in existance in the Digital World...and if this guy's here then so's his partner, who's not really a nice guy, if the rumors that are heavily whispered about in the Digital World are true." said Chibomon as he shivered in fear.

"Sarge! What's going on? We heard the explosion and...SAM HILL! Who, or WHAT, is **_THAT_** thing!" cried out Hasselberry as he and the rest of the gang ran up beside Jaden, Alexis, and Bastion.

"He's called DevidraGreymon kid. And he doesn't take too kindly to insults of being called a 'thing'. But relax. We're not here to fight. We jsut wanted to flush out the ones that were partnered up with those little runaways. Nice to see you, finally in the flesh, Princess SnowBotamon. I see that you've obviously chosen to follow in your mother's evolutionary path of Light. Not that there's anything wrong with it. I'm sure she'd be very proud of you." said a voice from behind the group as a Codie stepped out from the shadows of the Ra Yellow Dorms and looked over the group.

"Wait..._**PRINCESS!**_ You're a freaking _**PRINCESS!**_ Wow! That's so cool!" cried Chibomon as his eyes turned into anime hearts associated with love and adoration whle he looked at a now blushing SnowBotamon who nodded shyly.

"So, if you're not here to fight, why the explosion? Don't you care that you could have really hurt someone?" demanded Chazz as he glared at Codie while the groups Digimon all sweat-dropped.

"No reason really. It was more to just...'stay loose'...I suppose. Even though DevidraGreymon is 10,000X Stronger than the most powerful Digimon to have EVER existed doesn't mean that's any excuse to slack off with training. As for if people got hurt...if they're stupid enough to get in the way of DevidraGreymon's attacks while running around like chickens with their heads cut off then that's not my problem." said Codie as he turned and walked over to DevidraGreymon.

"Oh yeah! Well then let's Duel right here, right now, and if I win you shut your mouth and appologize to everyoen you almost hurt!" demanded Chazz angrily while Codie stopped at his challange and jsut chuckled.

"A Duel? Do you even know what that means when Digimon are involved? It means you have to either kill my Digimon or mine kills yours. However, if you want to keep it alive, I suggest that all of you fight me. All of you against jsut my Digimon partner and me. In fact, to make it even, I'll let you decide at what Level they'll battle at." said Codie as he turned to face the group while smirking slightly.

"Uh...we haven't been able to get them passed their current Level yet...so do you think you could at least teach us how to do that _before_ we have this battle? To make it fair seeing as you've obviously got more experiance with this sort of thing." said Jaden as he nervously scratched his neck.

Codie jsut stared at Jaden as if he'd grown a second head or third eye then shrugged. "Alright then. If you want your Digimon to reach higher Levels the first thing you have to do is make sure that their not hungry." said Codie.

"Are yuo guys hungry at all? I jsut want to make sure that you don't get hurt because you were." said Jaden as he looked at each of the groups Digimon.

"We're fine Jaden. We did pretty much eat almost twice as much as you did today after all." said Chibomon as he smiled proudly at his friend while his fellow Digimon all nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, since that's covered, let's move on. The second thing you have to do is have a strong bond with your partner...which even a blind man could see that you all do...and so, the final thing you need to do, is really the easiest thing. You have to...be...in _**DANGER!**_" yelled Codie as, suddenly, DevidraGreymon raised his right hand above his head and swiped it at the group and narrowly missed hitting Jaden.

"Jaden! Hey, that was a dirty underhanded trick, you big bully! Leave my friend alone!" demanded Chibomon as, suddenly, he and his fellow Digimon began to glow with rainbow colored light which turned blindiingly bright.

_**"Chibomon DOUBLE BYPASS-DIGIVOLVE TO...!"**_

**__****"SnowBotamon DOUBLE BYPASS-DIGIVOLVE TO...!"**

**_"Botamon DOUBLE BYPASS-DIGIVOLVE TO...!"_**

**_"Zurumon DOUBLE BYPASS-DIGIVOLVE TO...!"_**

**_"Zurumon DOUBLE BYPASS-DIGIVOLVE TO...!"_**

**_"Reremon DOUBLE BYPASS-DIGIVOLVE TO...!"_**

**_"Zerimon DOUBLE BYPASS-DIGIVOLVE TO...!"_** called each of the groups Digimon as they all grew and changed their shaps and sizes.

_**"EX-VEEMON!"**_

**_"GATOMON!"_**

**_"SEADRAMON!"_**

**_"DEVIDRAMON!"_**

**_"TYRANNOMON!"_**

**_"KYUBIMON!"_**

**_"GARGOMON!"_**

Suddenly, in place of the small Baby-Level Digimon partners that the group had were seven larger and more formidable looking Digimon. The group, awed by the new forms of their friends and partners, all stared in surprise and joy to see that they'd obviously gotten much stronger then they had been a few moments before.

"Don't worry Jaden. We'll take care of that bastard! Just get out of here and stary safe." growled Ex-Veemon as he glared at his fellow Dragon Digimon.

"Alexis, you go too! I'm not going to let this asshole hurt anyone, least of all youor our friends!" said Gatomon as she also glared at DevidraGreymon.

"Syrus! You need to leave as well because if anything happeend to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." hisses Seadramon as he moved like a cobra getting ready to strike.

"Atticus, leave now, before you get hurt. If you were to die the world would lose an extremely talented up-an-coming popstar. And the world doesn't need more sadness in it." said Devidramon as she glared at the Digimon that was in truth decended from her own personal Digimon species. (A/N: "Devidramons in other words.")

"Soldierm you need to beat a hasty retreat, too. Don't worry about us, we're all souldiers and we know what we need to do to keep everyoen safe. No 'Mon gets left behind." growled Tyrannomon as he sneered at DevidraGreymon.

"Chazz, I told you when we met that I would do whatever it took to keep you safe and to grow more powerful for you. Now, I will fulfill my vow. I will not be defeated by this...monstrasity." growled Kyubimon as she aslo, like hte rest of her fellow Digital Friends, glared at DevidraGreymon.

"Bastion, though we've only known each other for a few moments, I'm going to do everything I can to keep you and everyone else safe from harm." said Gargomon as he winked at Bastion in a care-free manner.

"How touching. Isn't that jstu the sweetest thing you've ever heard DevidraGreymon? While I'll admit I'm surprised that they've already attained Champion-Level, since I'd only intended for them to get to at least In-Trianing, I'd say we've done very well. As such I will not make you fight us. Because, though I don't doubt that each of you newly attained Champion-Levels would put up quite a good fight, you're still far too weak to be much more than annoyances to DevidraGreymon. And so, I bid you and your human partners, a good day." said Codie as he turned back to face DevidraGreymon and then, after DevidraGreymon had placed Codie on his right shoulder, they flew off into the woods in the direction of the Abanndoned Dorm.

With the curent 'threat' gone the six of the Champion-Level Digimon all began to glow with a yellow light and then, suddenly, they reduced in size but, instead of returning to their previous forms, they stopped when they were all at waist height for three of them while the last two continued to shrink until one standing jsut a few inches taller than Chazz, one was at ankle height and the other at knee height.

"So...I guess you're not Chibomon anymore are you buddy? asked Jaden while he looked at his new formed partner who shook his head and smiled.

"Nope. Now I'm Veemon Jaden. Veemon is my Rookie-Level form and jsut a single Level away from being Ex-Veemon, who happens to be my Champion-Level form! Now I belogn to the Dragon Digimon species." said Veemon as he smiled up at Jaden.

"I'm now Renamon Chazz. This is my Rookie-Level form. I will continue to protect you for as long as I must." said Renamon as she looked down at Chazz seeing as she was a few inches taller than him.

"I am Betamon now Syrus. It's nice to know that, though his methods were a little frightening, that Tamer was able to help all of us get three new Level forms for us to use." said Betamon.

"I still dont' liek how he almost hurt Jaden like that. What if it had been you he'd meant to hit Atticus?" whispered the new female Gazimon as she held her body and shivered as if she was cold.

"Don't worry about it sis. You'll make anyone that hurts Atticus pay through the nose if they hurt him. Now quit worrying souldier and be glad that we can now go Champion when our Rookie-Level forms aren't enough!" said the male Gazimon as he stood at attention like a soldier waiting for a debriefing.

"Momentai everyone! You're all worrying too much! I think those two ran off becasue, contrary to what they were saying, they were scared of us! I mean, imagen if we'd gotten to MEGA-Level from that instead of just Champion! Then, Level-wise, we'd have been stronger!" said Terriermon as he floated in the air with his ears.

"So...why didn't you turn back? Are you already only at Rookie-Level like the others...uh...I'm sorry I don't know what to call you now." said Alexis as she blushed in embarrassment for not having asked.

"It's okay Alexis. I'm Gatomon now. And no, I'm not at Rookie-Level, I'm still in Champion-Level. But the thing is those of my Digital Type, in otehr words Holy Digimon, generally can choose weither we return to a previous form or not after danger has passed unless we've used too much energy and then we have no choice but to return to a previous form. But it only applies to my Champion form. I can basically treat my Champion-Level form as a Rookie-Level one if I want." said Gatomon as she smield at her friend.

"Well, now that we know what it takes to get you guys, and ladies, to your next Level why don't we all go to the caffiteria and celebrate?" suggested Syrus as all the Digimon, except for Gatomon, and Jaden started cheering and running towards the caffiteria.

Gatomon jsut watched as the group of apparently eternally hungry Digimon and Jaden ran off and her ears drooped along withher tail and she looked on in embarrassment. "I **_REALLY_** hope my first litter doesn't act like this." muttered Gatomon as she and the rest of the group walked off after Jaden and the rest of the Digimon.

**Me: "Okay there we go. _HOPEFULLY_ it's good enough to keep you 'Nega-Reviewers', as I call you, good and happy. If not then you can hit the road because I'm not taking any lip about this being stupid because I 1) did not MAKE you click on this fic, 2) am NOT forcing you to read this, and 3) am NOT holding a gun to your/your loved ones heads and making you read this. So please, review, and no flames. I'm not BEGGING for reviews. I jsut like getting them to know what I can possibly do to make the fic better."**


End file.
